


We Can Share

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [70]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Sometimes he needs to complain about Ovi to someone who understands,” Claude grinned, glancing over the dessert menu.“I am not as bad as Ovi. I’m not NEARLY as bad as Ovi,” Sid rolled his eyes, “And put that menu down. We already cheated on our diets.”“Then a little more won’t hurt,” Claude grinned, “We can share.”
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 30





	We Can Share

Sid grinned across the table at Claude, basking in the ginger’s attention. It wasn’t often they got the chance to do this, but the Flyers had just played the Rangers and the Pens were playing the Rangers the following night, so Sid had suggested they get dinner after Claude’s game. He made a reservation at a nice Steakhouse and picked Claude up outside the players’ entrance to MSG.

Dinner had been nice. Like usually, when the topic of hockey came up, they didn’t mention their teams. That was the rule. Typically they avoided Division talk as well, but Ovi had come up at one point which led to a short discussion of the Caps but that was followed by Claude mentioning the phone call he had with Nicke about getting dinner next time he was in DC.

“Nicke? Nicklas Backstrom?” Sid huffed out a laugh, “Are we talking about the same person?”

“Sometimes he needs to complain about Ovi to someone who understands,” Claude grinned, glancing over the dessert menu.

“I am not as bad as Ovi. I’m not NEARLY as bad as Ovi,” Sid rolled his eyes, “And put that menu down. We already cheated on our diets.”

“Then a little more won’t hurt,” Claude grinned, “We can share.”

Sid laughed and shook his head with a grin as Claude ordered a piece of chocolate cake.

“And you’re not as bad as Ovi,” Claude’s expression was soft, “but sometimes it’s nice to have someone who understands. In their own way.”

“Understands?”

“Nicke and I are a lot alike,” Claude shrugged, “And while we’re insanely proud of our boyfriends, it can be a lot.”

“Clo -”

“It’s a good kind of a lot most of the time,” Claude reassured him, “More than most of the time.”

“If you ever want to explain the times when it’s not, I’m here for you,” Sid responded, “I love you. More than anything.”

“I know,” Claude grinned widely, “After all, you’re going to be eating chocolate cake for me.”

Sid laughed loudly and said, “It’s not like you’ll give me more than a couple of bites.”

+

Sid got four bites of the chocolate cake total, but he wouldn’t complain because Claude was smiling and when they got back to Claude’s hotel room, Sid got to lick the taste out of Claude’s mouth as he pressed the smaller man into the bed.

Sid would cheat on his diet any day if this was what he got in return.


End file.
